


There's Something About You

by dear_reader



Category: Star Trek
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: At an Enterprise celebration party on shore leave, Jim makes a confession..





	There's Something About You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first Star Trek fic. I love these two as a pairing and hope y'all like the fic. This is based on the song Fall Again by Glenn Lewis, and if you've seen the film Maid In Manhattan, then you'll know. Enjoy, or don't, up to you :)

Jim’s eyes opened blearily as he rolled over and checked his clock. It was 19:00 and the party for the commendation of the Enterprise crew was due to start at 20:00.

Reluctantly pulling himself out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom turning the shower on when he was inside. A four hour nap after being up all night reading over his PADD for some adjustments on the ship was not enough.

This party had been planned since they first landed for shore leave. Jim was looking forward to relaxing, seeing his crew - friends - and not having to be captain for the night. However, he was mostly looking forward to seeing Bones. The two have been best friends ever since their training years in the Academy, and Jim didn’t think he could’ve survived on his ship without him.

The water hit the top of Jim’s head and he stood under the falling stream as he let his mind wander to thoughts of his best friend. It had taken Jim a while to accept it, but he finally registered that was he was feeling for Bones was more than just friendship. The stolen glances when passing by sickbay, the meals they shared for dinner, the jokes - it all made Jim realise that there was no one else he’d rather share his life with, in space or on land. The only problem was, he didn’t know if Bones felt the same way. Sure, every look and subtle touch was reciprocated, but he was still uncertain.

Realising he had been stood under the water for about 5 minutes, Jim quickly washed his hair and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. Walking out into the bedroom of his quarters, he spoke out.

“Computer, remind me of the dress code for tonight’s event.”

“The dress code is: black tie/formal.”

Jim sighed and opened his wardrobe. He hadn’t brought many suits over the years, but Uhura had taken him out a few days after they landed and forced him to get something for the event.

“Can’t I just wear something I already own?”

“Stop complaining, Jim. You’re going to get a nice new suit, and you’re going to look very handsome.”

Jim had rolled his eyes and mumbled something about not having anyone to look nice for. Uhura had just given him this mysterious look and picked out a light grey suit with a thin black tie.

Sighing, he took the aforementioned suit out of the wardrobe and started getting ready.

 

******

By the time Jim was fully dressed and coated in aftershave, he double checked the time - 20:10 - and made his way over to the event.

Upon entering the party, he saw about a hundred people, all milling about and drinking, chatting and swaying to the music. 

Jim suddenly felt very alone and unaware of what to do. He needed a drink. Making his way to the bar, he got himself two fingers of whiskey and turned on his heel, looking for someone to make base with. 

Scanning the room, he saw Sulu and made his way over.

“Evening, Captain.”

Jim laughed.

“Come on, Hikaru, we’re not on the ship. I’m just Jim tonight.”

“Alright then, Jim.” He chuckled despite himself. “How’re you doing? Enjoying the party?”

Jim fiddled nervously with his glass. He was scanning the room again, not realising that he was actually looking for someone in particular.

“You know me, I love a party.”

Sulu laughed and continued the conversation, asking about the PADD readings.

“-look like it’ll be up and running soon?”

Jim blanched. He hadn’t heard a word Sulu had said.

“I’m sorry, Hikaru, could you say that again?”

Sulu frowned but smiled.

“No worries, Jim. Are you alright? Looking for somebody, perhaps?”

Jim frowned and tried to smile.

“Ah, no, don’t worry. Actually, do you know if Bones is here? I need to run some stuff about sickbay by him.” Jim lied.

“I haven’t seen him. Do you know what time he was supposed to get here?”

Jim thought back to the message he’d received from Bones telling him he was running late by half an hour as he was speaking to Joanna.

“Ahh, 20:30. What’s the time now?”

Hikaru checked his watch and then turned to the entrance, smiling when he caught a flash of the doctor.

“It’s 20:30, Jim. Take a look.”

Jim turned towards the entrance and the sight caused him to skip a breath.

In walked Bones, black, slim fitted suit, accompanied by a dark patterned tie. He was alone, and fixing his cufflinks as he looked around into the party. Jim had never seen him look so good. A minute passed where Jim was transfixed by watching Bones make his way into the party, shake hands with fellow colleagues and be handed a drink.

“Something caught your eye, Jim? Or should I say someone?”

He heard Uhura’s sweet voice from behind him and snapped out of his never-ending gaze.

“Ah, no, no, I was just…admiring the party.”

Uhura laughed and waved Hikaru off as he went to mingle with his husband and other friends.

“Come on, handsome, let’s dance.”

By now, the music had changed to something slow and heartbreakingly romantic.

Uhura took his hand placed her other on his shoulder. The two began swaying slowly to the music.

“Won’t your pointy-eared boyfriend have an issue with this?”

Uhura rolled her eyes.

“Leave him out of this. This is about you and that doctor of yours.”

“That - what?”

“Don’t give me that, Jim. I see the way you look at him, the little touches that you steal. If it helps, I know he feels the same way.”

Shit. Jim was found out. Overwhelmed with the situation and his feelings, he thought there was no point in denying it so came clean.

“He doesn’t. There’s no way.”

“Jim. It doesn’t take an Andorian to see that you two are perfect for each other. But you’re both stubborn, so it’s going to take one of you to make the first move. And it’s going to be you.”

Jim gawked and tried to pull away from Uhura, before he realised they were surrounded by couples dancing. 

“I can’t! I don’t even know what - I don’t - I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Uhura leant forward and kissed him on the cheek softly. 

“The chance of having what you truly desire, what you both truly desire, is too good to pass up just because you’re afraid.”

Jim thought about this for a second. Bones was everything to him, and he didn’t want to lose that. But it’s true. He could only dream about how perfect his life would be if Bones felt the same way. And if there was even a sliver of hope that that might be true, he’d take it.

“Excuse me, Captain. May I take Nyota from you?”

Jim smiled up at his new found friend.

“Of course, Spock. Have a good night, you guys.”

Uhura turned towards her boyfriend, but before she did, she spoke to Jim again.

“I mean it, Jim, you won’t regret it.” 

And with that, she took Spock’s hand and left Jim to stand alone in the middle of the dance floor. 

He could do this. Walk up to Bones and tell him how you feel. He could do this. He could do this. He couldn’t do this.

Jim bolted for the door, head down as he tried to avoid the gaze of everyone. He needed to be out of here. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t risk what they had.

Just as he was approaching the exit, he felt someone grab his hand, pulling him back.

“Leaving so soon? We haven’t even had a chance to dance yet.”

Bones sweet laugh filled his ears and he turned back, glancing up at him. Bones’ smile flickered as he could see the fear in Jim’s eyes.

“Woah, hey, Jim, everythin’ okay?”

Jim didn’t know what to say. Bones was looking at him, with those gorgeous eyes and he decided couldn’t leave tonight without saying how he felt. But he was too in the open here. He needed to be somewhere crowded, so that he could say it and there not be silence.

“You’re right, we should dance.”

Jim all but dragged Bones to the dance floor, where he took the other’s waist and started swaying them. 

After a minute or two passed with the two of them close, and avoiding eye contact, Bones spoke up.

“So, are you going to tell me what this is about or are we going to keep dancing like two sardines for the rest of the night?”

Jim opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. Why was this so difficult for him?

“Jim. It’s just me, you know you can tell me anything, kid.”

This was it. Now was his chance. Jim took a deep breath.

“Bones..you’ve been my best friend for 4 years. I see you in everything I do, in every joke, in every smile. When I don’t see you, even if it’s just for one shift cycle, I miss you. When we’re both too busy to make dinner or when you’re stuck in sickbay, I can’t help but miss you. I dream about you and I yearn for you, so much so that Uhura told me to tell you how I feel, but I was nervous. I am nervous. I don’t expect you to feel the same way, but I couldn’t continue our friendship knowing that I love you and you have absolutely no idea.”

Shit. Had Jim just told Bones he loved him? Great. Bones was going to think he was insane.

“And I realise that I’ve just said all of that out loud. I think I’ll be going now.”

Jim quickly turned and pulled his hand away from Bones, fighting his way through the crowd.

Bones stood in shock for a moment before realising what had just happened, and Jim wasn’t getting away from him, not this time.

“Jim! Wait, come back here, don’t you dare run away from me.”

Bones followed him through the crowd out into the open where he could grab a hold of Jim’s right hand. He pulled him back and into his arms.

What happened next was a blur.

Before he could register what had happened, Bones had pulled him into him and kissed him. It was apprehensive and soft and everything Jim had ever imagined. Reluctantly after a few seconds, Bones pulled away, still keeping Jim close. 

“You ran before I even had the chance to tell you I feel the same way, Jimmy.”

Jim kept his eyes to the ground, afraid to look Bones in the eyes.

“Please, you don’t have to say that just because I confessed my undying love to you.”

Jim chuckled sadly, whereas Bones rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be ridiculous, kid. I’m being truthful. I love you, too.”

At this, Jim looked up, catching the heartfelt message in Bones’ eyes.

“Promise?”

“Promise, darlin’.”

Jim’s face split into the biggest smile he had ever shown and he threw his arms around Bones’ neck, kissing him once more. Bones reciprocated and the two fell into each other, kissing like it was their last day on earth.

Quietly, in the background, they could both hear the whoops and cheers of their crew, watching the scene unfold. 

Bones stuck his middle finger up to them whilst still kissing Jim, and as they pulled away, they both turned, smiling - although reluctantly for Bones - to see the happy faces of their bridge crew.


End file.
